


Mutter Ära

by nadjeschdatabitha



Category: Rammstein
Genre: I don't know, Just something I had in mind, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, or maybe not, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadjeschdatabitha/pseuds/nadjeschdatabitha
Summary: Richard/PaulThe Mutter era. The fighting between Richard and Paul is starting to get just a little too much so Till tries his best to reconcile them for the sake of the band. Who could have known what would happen between those two when locked up inside a bathroom?





	Mutter Ära

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. Being away for only a bit more than a month and then the world of every Rammstein fan suddenly changes completely. New album in 2019, first stadium tour ever in 2019... It's going to be a good year for all of us, I can feel it.  
> And of course, 1234... Richard Kruspe working with Benjamin Kowalewicz and Ian D'Sa, Emigrate and Billy Talent working together for a project... never expected something this cool to happen but it did... and I absolutely loved it, I may add!
> 
> So, now let's talk about this peace of writing. It was just some story I had in mind so I tried to bring it on paper somehow. My main story will be continued, just don't know when exactly. There are just so many ideas for some Rammstein fics (Paulchard of course) in my head, so I can't really plan anything and I just go with the flow. I hope your okay with that. Also, I'm still no native English speaker, so please be nice if you find some errors.
> 
> And now, please enjoy this little something:D

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Till looked up from the book he was currently reading and watched Paul storming out of the rehearsing room, slamming the door shut loudly behind him. Till didn't even had to ask whom Paul meant.

"What did he do now?"

"What do you think? He doesn't like this, he doesn't like that. He claims I don't play the riffs correctly, then he doesn't like the riffs at all anymore and wants to play something else entirely. And then suddenly the whole song is trash to him. And I'm the one to blame all the fucking time. I tell you, I'm gonna kill this bastard one of these days!", Paul yelled frustrated.

Till just rolled his eyes. It's been weeks into the recording sessions of the band and there was not a single day the two guitarists could go through without fighting about something. It's a miracle they didn't beat the shit out of each other 'til that point. And Till was always the one to calm those two idiots down since no one else wanted to do it. Schneider, Ollie and Flake just disappeard in different directions when they heard Paul appearing because they didn't want to get involved. Nobody likes Richard and Paul acting like two dumb little children.

"What am I supposed to do about it? You already know, there's no one who could possibly talk some sense into Richard", Till answered and looked back into his book that was laying on the table in front of him.

"Easy for you to say. All you have to do is standing alone in your booth, singing the lyrics. I'm the one that has to record the riffs with this fucking diva. You wouldn't want to do my job for one fucking day, so shut the fuck up, Till!", Paul yelled angrily.

He was right. Sometimes Richard could be an annoying bitch. It was getting worse those last weeks and especially the relationship between the two guitarists was getting worse with each passing day. You could count down to the day one of them would leave the band because it was just getting to much.

Till watched Paul put on his jacket, taking the packet of cigarettes, that were lying on the table, with him.

"Where are you going?", Till asked casually.

"Home. I can't stand Richard for one more second today. Enough's enough." With those words Paul stomped out of the studio, again slamming the door roughly behind him.

Till sighed. This couln't end well. And of course it didn't take more than two minutes for Richard himself showing up out of the rehearsal room. The guitarist looked around shortly, then looked straight at Till.

"Where's the little Bastard?", Richard hissed out impatiently. He already looked furious. Great.

"He went home", Till explained without looking up from his book. He started to mentally prepare for Richards outburst.

Richard clenched his jaw: "Home? During the session? How can we ever finish this album if he always thinks he can do, as he fucking pleases? Can't he be a professional for once in his miserable life?"

"Just record your solos without him", Till answered.

"I can't! We need to talk it through first. I can't work like this. This fucking idiot!", Richard hissed angrily and then walked up to the table Till was sitting at.

"Where are my cigarettes?"

"Paul took them with him."

"What? This little bastard! It was my only packet." Richard angrily walked up to his jacket and took his wallet out of it.

"I gotta go, buy new ones. Gonna be back soon", Richard murmured.

"It's totally fine if you just stay away completely for today", Till yelled after the guitarist and received a deadly glare in return. Then Richard left the studio just like Paul did a couple of minutes ago.

Till was left behind alone at the table. Ollie sticked out his head through the door to the next room und looked at Till questionly. Till just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and looked back at his book once more but inwardly Till knew he had to make sure those two would get some time to talk to each other somehow. It had to happen, otherwise they would most likely kill each other someday.

________________________

 

When Paul showed up in the studio the next day he didn't talk to Richard at all. Richard too didn't seem to want to talk the argument through and acted as though Paul wasn't even present. Paul wasn't bothered with it that much. As long as Richard would continue to ignore him he couldn't annoy Paul with his constant bitching about everyone and everything. That was a little win at least.

It was in the early afternoon when Paul was drinking a cup of coffee on the balcony outside when Till showed up behind him.

"Paul, could I use your help real quick?"

Paul turned halfway around: "What is it?"

"The toilett flush doesn't work. Could you take a look?"

"Do I look like a plumber to you?", Paul asked sarcastically but already stood up from his chair and turned around to follow Till back inside.

"No, but nobody could figure out what's wrong. It won't hurt for you to just have a look at it."

"Whatever you say."

Together both men walked up to the bath down the hallway. The door stood halfway open and Paul was surprised to find Richard standing shirtless at the sink washing his face. When Paul wanted to turn around to ask what the fuck the other man was doing in here, Paul received a push into his back so he stumbled into the bathroom right into Richards body. Paul heard to door being closed behing him and the key turning around to lock it from the outside.

"Get away from me", Richard growled in annoyance and pushed Paul away.

Paul stumbled two steps backwards until he could regain his balance. He glared at Richard darkly but didn't say a word. Instead he turned around and knocked against the closed door angrily.

"What's this bullshit, Till? Open up right now!"

"No way. You two are going to talk about your fucking disagreements, even if it takes days!", Till yelled back.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Open up!", Paul yelled angrily but didn't get an answer this time.

Then he was suddenly pushed aside and Richard walked up to the door, slamming his hand on it. He appeared to be as furious as Paul was so Paul was sure Richard didn't know either that this would happen.

"Open this fucking door or I'm gonna break it down and kick it into your ugly face", Richard threatened angrily.

"You do that if you want to explain to Emanuel who was it that broke the door again. He will surely be happy about another thing getting destroyed in this studio", Till yelled back and Paul could practically feel the triumphant smile on his face.

In the past it happend a couple of times some equipment in the studio got destroyed during a heated argument between the bandmates. Nobody wanted to listen to another speech of their manager, rambling about how they should act more like the grown up men they actually were.

"What do you want, Till? It's none of your business if Paul and I are arguing so just open the fucking door already!", Richard yelled and once again slammed his palms against the wooden barrier.

"It's affecting the whole band if the two of you keep poisoning the atmosphere of the band with your childish bullshit fights. Now take that sticks out of your asses and talk to each other!", Till yelled from the other side.

Richard already wanted to yell something back when Paul interrupted him in annoyance: "Just stop yelling already. There's really no point in doing so!"

Richard turned back to Paul and glared at him dangerously: "It's your fault we're trapped in here, so shut the fuck up!"

Paul instantantly felt offended: "How is this my fault?"

"Your the one causing every single fight! If you'd work correctly and if you wouldn't just go home in the middle of recording like a stubborn child we certainly wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Richard hissed out angrily.

"That's just typical", Paul shot back. "There's always somebody else to blame for you. Why don't you ask the others? They'll tell you just how insufferable you are. It's impossible to work with you!"

"I'm the only one with vision in this band. All you can think about is today. What about tomorrow? I'm the one who has to kick your ass every fucking time to make you work on new stuff, you lazy fucker! If it wasn't for me there wouldn't have been even a second album after the first one!"

"We don't need to work on new stuff if the current stuff isn't even wrapped up, genius!" It was a screaming battle now.

"You think?", Richard asked sarcastically. "Then let's talk about the current stuff. The lyrics are boring. The drums are way to similar from song to song. The riffs don't fit with the rythms. And the Keyboard solos aren't memorable enough to even talk about! The album is trash! And just because I'm trying to do something about it and find a solution, I'm called a diva who's just being bitchy! How am I supposed to work like that? Tell me, Paul!"

"Richard. This is a democracy. It always was. If you want to be the one to decide everything then you have to go solo! Just go and fuck yourself! The whole band would be better off without you!"

"Maybe I will! But let me tell you, without me there would be no Rammstein at all. Without me you'd be nothing!", Richard yelled.

Paul felt anger rising unconrollably in his stomach and before he was able to stop himself he pushed Richard back against the door. He lifted his fist, ready to beat the shit out of the other man for being the arrogant prick he always was. But then Paul hesitated.

Paul remembered how he and Richard became fast friends back in the East. Friends that just loved doing music and felt enthusiasm about the future and every incoming day. Pauls eyes widened in realisation. They are friends. Richard was his friend.

'What am I doing?', Paul thought to himself. Very slowly Paul let his hand fall back down to his side when he realised how stupid this whole fight was. He had Richard still trapped between his body and the door behind him. The other man didn't try to fight against Paul but he looked at him in complete hostility. 

"What is it, Paulchen? Hit me! Come on, do it!", Richard prompted spitefully.

Paul inspected Richard closely. It was obvious the other man only tried to provokate him. But Paul knew it was enough. More than enough. Physical violence was a border not to cross. Richard was his friend even when he acted like an idiot.

"You think? You want me to punch you?", Paul asked challengely and looked right into Richard's eyes. "Your an idiot, Reesh!"

"Thanks, so are you!", Richard shot back in anger.

This kind of conversation wasn't going to help in any way. Even though Paul felt kind of annoyed about it, Paul realised he was the one who had to try to talk to Richard in reason. But one person always had to be the smart one in a fight.

"Why don't we try and talk a little more calmly?", Paul asked trying to make his voice sound more relaxed.

Richard frowned: "There's nothing to talk about."

"It's the exact opposite I think. Instead of fighting all day shouldn't we at least try to talk in reason? We are friends after all", Paul tried once more.

"Friends? I don't need such friends! All I do is to tell you my opinion and all I get back is your annoyance! Like I'm the one causing all this fighting every fucking time even though you are in no way better or any less stubborn than I am. I don't want to talk to you, Paul. Maybe I even don't want to be in this band anymore. I'll form my own band. I'll go solo and we won't ever talk to each other again. Wouldn't this be best for everybody?"

Richards voice was so firm and serious Paul felt uncertain for the first time. Would Richard really just leave the band behind? Could he do that? Rammstein wouldn't survive this. No way. No matter how much they argued, they all knew how important every single character was for the band. Richard too. He couldn't leave this band, he just couldn't.

"I won't let this happen", Paul mumbled stubbornly.

"You can't stop me, I -"

Richard couldn't talk further because in this moment Paul pressed his lips onto the other man's. He didn't know what else to do. It was desperation. He just had to show Richard somehow that he was important. Very important. He couldn't leave the band. He couldn't leave Paul.

The kiss was chaste and only lasted a few seconds. Then Paul leaned back to look into Richards blue-green eyes. Their noses were almost touching. He could even feel the other mans breath on his skin.

"I won't let this happen, Richard", Paul repeated silently.

Richard looked at Paul in silence for a moment. Paul could see thoughts were running wild behind Richards eyes. Then Richard took Pauls face in a firm hold between his hands and leaned in again without warning to kiss the other man once more.

This second kiss was anything but chaste. It didn't take long for Richard to lick Paul lips, silently asking for entrance which Paul gladly granted. Paul could taste cigarette smoke on Richards tongue and even though he didn't like the other man's smoking attitude, the taste alone was driving him crazy in this moment. His mind was fogged with lust so Paul didn't even realise Richard was turning Paul around so he could press the older man up against the door now.

It was Richard who finally broke the kiss so both men could breath again. Then Richard began leaving little kisses on Pauls jaw and neck, he licked and even left some small bites here and there. Paul sighed contently and turned his head to one side to give the other man better access which the other man very much appreciated with one lustful growl.

When Richard started rubbing his crotch softly against Paul's, Paul realised the other man already was half hard so his mind went completely blank. All Paul could think about now was this man and the way he making Paul feel.

Richard let his hands slide beneath Pauls T-Shirt and enthusiastically explored every inch of Pauls skin. Paul felt his skin burning like fire and when Richards talented fingers found their way up his chest to his nipples to roll them between his thumb and forefinger, Paul couldn't stop himself to moan loudly.

When Richard heard that sound he cuckled lowly, which sounded rather breathless though. Paul could feel the other man's quick and hollow breathing when Richard left a kiss behind his ear and then bit into his earlobe and sucked it gently.

"You're so hot when your angry, Paulchen", Richard whispered and received another sexy moan as an answer.

Paul opened his eyes and saw the other man looking right back into his. Richards eyes were wide and dark with lust, a view which Paul never would have imagined this hot. His next words came out without him planning them.

"Fuck me."

Richard leaned slightly back and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then, a smug grin appeard on his face.

"You want it?", he asked lowly.

"Yes. Please." Paul himself was surprised with how desperate he sounded, how he couldn't control himself in the power of his lust that went through his body when looking into the other man's eyes. Paul really wanted it. He wanted to get devoured completely by Richard. The same man whose head he wanted to rip off only moments ago.

Richards grin only became wider, then he leaned forward to place another kiss on Pauls lips, his jaw, his cheek, behind his ear.

"Turn around then", he whispered into Pauls ear.

At those words Pauls heart first skipped a beat only to start beating uncontrollably fast again, like it was going to spring out of his chest at any moment. Paul didn't take long to obey. He felt Richard leaving his side and then opening the cabinet, taking something out of it. Paul used that time to open up his belt and pull down his pants along with his underwear in one fluid motion. It felt heavenly to Paul to let his now stone hard erection spring free from it's barrieres.

Then he felt Richard right behind him again. "Good boy", Richard growled while carressing one of Pauls ass cheeks. Then he let one of his legs slide between Pauls thights, forcing Paul to spread for him as wide as his pants, still hanging around his knees, allowed it. Then Richard took Pauls hands into his and pressed them up against the door right next to Pauls head.

"Leave them there", Richard murmured and let his hands slide down Pauls sides again to his ass to grope him there shamelessly.

Paul moaned uncontrollably and when he heard Richard opening his belt behind him he felt like he could come right on the spot. He listened to Richard opening the bottle of lube and then the other man's slick fingers soon found his entrance to smear around the cold substance. Paul moaned even louder and let his forehead fall against the door.

When Paul felt one of Richard fingers gently circeling his hole and then slowly entering, his body automatically tensed. The feeling of intrusion wasn't entirely new to Paul but his reaction to the feeling always was the same.

To Pauls big surprise he felt Richard softly pressing his naked upper body against his back, pressing some light kisses to Pauls neck and shoulders. With his free hand he softly caressed Pauls side.

"Relax", Richard cooed gently when he began to let his forefinger carefully slide in and out of Pauls tight hole.

Given that Paul quickly got used to the feeling and was already rocking back against Richards finger, Richard soon added a second finger and began scissoring him, trying to open Paul up for what was yet to come. Paul tensed once more but thanks to Richards attentive touches and his deep calming voice next to his ear, Paul was able to relax rather quickly once again.

Then Richard suddenly curled his finger upwards slightly and rubbed over that special bundle of nerves so the loudest possible moan slipped past Pauls lips. Richard continued rubbing that spot until he had Paul moaning and wiggeling desperately against the door.

"Please, Richard. Please just fuck me already. Please", Paul murmured between his moans and heard Richard sigh contently to Pauls begging.

Soon after Richard finally felt that Paul was prepared enough so he averted his fingers. Paul heard some tearing plastic behind him and was momentarily happy that Richard had thought about a condom. Those thoughts then were quickly washed away when he felt the tip of Richards cock pressing up against his entrance and Paul groaned when the other man finally sunk deep into his hole.

When Richard was fully settled inside him he sighed again and stilled for a moment so Paul could get used to his length. Only when Paul began rocking back at him in impatience Richard began to move slowly.

Once more Richard let his hand slide beneath Pauls T-Shirt and pushed it up over the shorter mans head quickly while he kept his thrusts deep and patient. Richard pressed his musceled chest against Pauls back, who felt the other man's wildly beating heart that sent goosebumps across Pauls skin.

Richard slowly speed up his pace, letting his thrusts become faster and firmer, hitting Pauls sweet spot over and over again. Paul closed his eyes, moaning loudly and felt Richards hands on his body that were caressing his front, Richards fingers once more playing this his nipples. He felt Richard licking and biting at his neck and shoulder, knowing he would most definitly see the evidence of their love making for the next couple days but Paul didn't care. All he could do right now was to moan more loudly with every thrust that pushed him up against the door and listen to Richards deep und quiet grunts of pleasure. When the preassure became to much Paul let one of his hands slide down to door, ready to take his already leaking cock into his hand, but then he was stopped by Richard.

"I told you to leave them there", Richard murmured softly and pressed Pauls hand back against the door to it's original place.

Then Richard let both of his hands slide down to Pauls waist, anchoring one of them around his waist to keep him in place while using the other to rub Pauls erection in time with his thrusts from behind.

"Oh God! Oh Reesh! Oh my God. Reesh!", Paul moaned like a porn star when he felt Richards warm hand around his hard member. His body was ready to explode in absolute pleasure.

"That's right, baby. Scream my name", Richard growled into his ear, sucking it.

Again Richard picked up his pace and was now madly fucking Paul into the bathroom door in front of them. Then, finally, with one last deliberate thrust into Pauls speacial zone, combined with his hand around Pauls shaft Paul came as hard as never before in his life. He released against the door and then moaned in relief.

"Good boy", Richard whispered into his ear and then let go of Pauls length, only to take hold of both of Pauls sides. One, two, three, four hard thrusts later Richard was coming too, deeply inside the other man's hole. When his orgasm hit, Richard bit into Pauls shoulder, trying to be not as loud as the other man was before.

When the orgasms of both man slowly faded away both of them went limp and they let themselves fall against the door, sliding down. They were both panting heavily.

For a couple of minutes both men tried to catch their breath in that exact position, kneeling on the floor in front of the bathroom door. Richard had Paul embraced, pressing him strongly against his sweaty chest. When Richard calmed himself enough he turned Pauls face in his direction, giving him another deep kiss that felt oddly intimate and meaningful in this situation. Then Richard let his head fall into the crook of Pauls neck, leaving some more little kisses there. Paul had now calmed himself too and let one of his hands slide through Richards dark gelled hair, massaging his skulp while trying to get a hold of what the hell had actually just happened.

"What happened?", Paul whispered, more to himself but Richard heard him nonetheless.

"I don't know." He again kissed Pauls neck before lifting up his head and trying to look into Pauls foggy eyes. "But I don't regret it."

Paul titled his head to look at the other man in close range. Richard suddenly seemed so calm and relaxed, like the fight before didn't even happen. It made Paul smile in amusement while he continued caressing Richard skulp through his messy hair.

Richard frowned at Paul in confusion: "Why are you laughing?"

"If your always this relaxed after sex, maybe we should do this way more often", Paul said, half joking.

Richard stayed serious: "I don't object."

"Let's see", Paul tried to leave that topic be. He titled his head once more to give Richard a little kiss on his cheek but the other man stopped him by making Paul turn around and taking his face into both of his hands, still kneeling nakedly.

"I need you, Paul. I didn't know until now, but I really do need you. Your positive spirit, your laugh, your body, everything. I wouldn't be able to loose you. Please."

Richard suddenly sounded very desperate, begging even, not being at all like his usual arrogant self. But Richard was his friend and Paul would lie to himself if he said this wild sex-session didn't do some good to his own mood. It was good for stress releaf which was very important when working together on new music. Paul didn't know if this could somehow work out but he really wanted to try since both men could benefit from it. It really could be a win-win-situation for both of them.

So Paul smiled softly and said: "I'll always be with you, Reesh. I'm all yours."

Richards smile was immidiate and huge and he quickly pressed his lips against Pauls. Their tongues tangled together and Paul didn't hesitate to let his hand slide down to squeeze Richards perfect shaped ass. Richard grinned against Pauls lips and tried to deepen the kiss even more but then they were suddenly interrupted by someone knocking firmly against the bathroom door.

"When I said the two of you should talk to each other, I really did mean talking and no fucking, you know?", they heard Till yelling from outside.

Paul and Richard looked at each other for one silent moment, then they both started laughing uncontrollably. And shortly after, without even caring for Till or anyone else, hands were caressing heated skin and willing bodys again. All that mattered now was them being with each other. And they both knew there was much more to come from now on.

Richard and Paul were ready for each other.


End file.
